Willing
by cllmearay
Summary: " Apapun demi kakakku, aku rela " -Jeon Jung Kook. Vkook. Taekook. Kookv


**Tittle : Willing | Author : Cllmearay | Genre : Brothership | Rating : General | Oneshoot**

 **Cast :**

Kim Tae Hyung BTS

Jeon Jung Kook BTS

 **Disclaimer :**

 **Don't copy and re-publish without any permission !**

 **Summary :**

 **" Apapun demi kakakku, aku rela "**

* * *

Kim Tae Hyung, adalah sesosok 'kakak' dan pahlawan yang hebat bagi Kim Jung Kook. Ia bahkan rela melakukan apapun untuk kakaknya, meski harus mempertaruhkan nyawanya sendiri. Ia sudah berjanji pada dirinya sendiri, apapun yang terjadi. Tujuh tahun lalu, tepatnya saat Jungkook menduduki kelas 3 Sekolah Dasar, seorang malaikat berhati mulia membawanya dari kehidupan penuh kesedihan yang telah ia jalani sejak masih kecil, Panti Asuhan. Jangan bayangkan panti tersebut penuh dengan anak-anak baik, ibu asuh yang ramah, maupun kehidupan berkecukupan. Keadaan disana 180o berbeda dari bayangan orang awam, Jungkook bisa bersekolahpun sudah sangat bersyukur. Ia ingat dua orang temannya, Daehan dan Zelo yang tidak bisa melanjutkan sekolah sejak lulus TK. Yang mereka lakukan sekarang adalah kerja serabutan. Meskipun kota Seoul termasuk kedalam daftar negara maju, jangan kira tidak ada rakyat miskin disana.

Sang malaikat berhati mulia, atau sekarang Jungkook memanggilnya sebagai 'bunda' membawanya dari sana, melepas semua beban dipundaknya dan memberinya marga 'Kim' di depan namanya. Sungguh, ia sangat senang. Mendapat kenyataan bahwa ia tidak akan lagi bertemu ibu panti yang kerap kali menyiksanya dengan cambuk jika ia tidak melakukan pekerjaan dengan benar, ataupun mengurungnya dikamar dengan diberi jaminan makan hanya satu kali sehari. Ia merasa beban yang selama ini menggantung dipundaknya seketika berjatuhan, tanpa tersisa satupun. Meski ia merasa sedikit sedih menghadapi fakta bahwa ia haru meninggalkan kedua sahabatnya, Daehan dan Zelo.

" Sekarang namamu Kim, Kim Jungkook "

Kalimat pertama yang Jungkook dengar dengan nada suara yang sangat tulus dan bersahabat dari seorang wanita yang bahkan belum pernah ia temui sebelumnya. Setetes liquid bening menetes tenang dan menganak sungai di kedua pipinya. Seulas senyum ia bentuk dimukanya, kemudian mengangguk sebelum ia tak dapat lagi menahan untuk memeluk ibu barunya. Hari itu, adalah hari yang tidak akan dilupakan oleh Jungkook.

Hari itu juga, Jungkook diperkenalkan kepada sang kakak, Taehyung. Seorang pemuda yang memiliki raut wajah datar dan tatapan dingin setiap harinya. Sang bunda mengulurkan tangan kecil Jungkook kearah Taehyung. Jungkook mengigit bibirnya, merasa gugup dan sedikit takut. Sifat sang kakak baru dihadapannya berhasil membuat Jungkook ketakutan, bahkan ia lebih takut kepada Taehyung dibandingkan dengan hukuman-hukuman ibu panti yang bermuka sangar di panti asuhan tempat ia berlindung dari cuaca hujan dan panas setiap harinya.

" Jungkook, ini kakakmu, Taehyung, ia lebih tua dua tahun darimu dan Taehyung, ini adik barumu Jungkook. " Taehyung menatap mata Jungkook sebentar, kemudian turun ke arah tangannya yang masih berada dihadapannya. Sebelum ia memutuskan untuk meninggalkan keduanya tanpa kata-kata. Jungkook terperangah, baru kali ini ia menerima penolakan. Sejak dulu, ia selalu diterima dimana pun, pengecualian untuk ibu pantinya. Bunda barunya menghela nafas, seakan sudah terbiasa dengan kelakuan anaknya semenjak suaminya meninggal.

" Maafkan kakakmu ya, ia memang seperti itu semenjak ayahnya meninggal dua tahun lalu. " Jelasnya seakan tahu apa yang ada dikepala Jungkook. Jungkook mendongak menatap mata ibundanya yang sedang menatapnya lembut, kedua onyx mata mereka bertemu, perlahan senyum merekah diantara keduanya. " Tidak apa-apa bunda "

Malam itu sekitar pukul sebelas Jungkook diam-diam keluar dari kamar barunya, disebelah kamar Taehyung. Tak ada tujuan khusus, hanya ingin mencari dan mengundang rasa kantuk yang sedari tadi belum juga datang menyapanya. Ia mengelilingi seluruh isi rumah, rumah tersebut 3 kali lipat lebih besar dari rumah panti tempat ia dibesarkan dulu, bahkan kamarnya yang sekarang terasa seperti ruang kumpul rumah panti, sangat luas. Ia mengunjungi beberapa tempat, ruang keluarga, perpustakaan, kamar mandi, ruang tamu, dapur, bahkan ia berani keluar dan duduk di taman belakang rumahnya. Taman tersebut memiliki beragam tumbuhan yang dikelompokkan berdasarkan jenisnya. Beralaskan rumput yang empuk meski diinjak tanpa alas kaki. Disudut-sudut taman terdapat lampu-lampu bulat terang berwarna putih dengan sebuah kolam ikan kecil ditengahnya mempercantik keadaan taman tersebut. Jungkook memejamkan matanya, menikmati setiap tarikan oksigen yang ia hirup dari udara dingin malam tersebut. Keheningan memang selalu menjadi teman terbaiknya, karena keheningan memberinya ketenangan. Didalam hening itu, ia memutar kembali potongan memori-memori kehidupan layaknya sebuah roll film. Mengingat bagaimana ia berjuang demi bersekolah tanpa harus membayar, berjuang meraih beasiswa, berjuang melakukan segala pekerjaan 'manusiawi' dan berjuang demi mempertahankan hidupnya yang dulu ia rasa semakin hari semakin singkat. Namun roll film tersebut harus berhenti ditengah jalan karena suara air yang sukses membuatnya membuka mata. Ia ingat, tadi bunda memberitahunya bahwa di sebelah kanan taman ada sebuah kolam renang yang tertutup oleh pohon pinus tinggi.

Tanpa sadar, kedua belah kaki Jungkook mulai melangkah ke sumber suara yang ia yakini sebagai suara dari kolam renang. Dalam hatinya masih terbesit suatu pertanyaan. _Siapa yang berenang ditengah malam seperti ini ?._ Jungkook mengintip sedikit dari balik pohon pinus yang menghalangi taman dan kolam, berusaha menangkap siluet siapapun yang ia saksikan sedang menyatu dengan air. Siluet tersebut kini meluncur dengan tenang didalam kolam, menikmati malam dengan ditemani berliter-liter air disekelilingnya. Mata Jungkook memicing, berusaha mengenali sosok yang ada di kolam renang tersebut. Sosok tersebut kini duduk dipinggiran kolam renang, membelakanginya. Namun ia sekarang tahu, tanpa harus menemuinya. Itu adalah Kim Taehyung, kakak barunya.

Jungkook berpikir bahwa seseorang yang bisa berenang itu hebat, dan sekarang didepan matanya ia menemui orang hebat. Namun, apakah orang hebat itu selalu berenang ditengah malam? Jungkook tak begitu paham soal itu. Berenang saja ia tidak pernah, belum pernah lebih tepatnya. Taehyung kembali masuk kedalam literan air dan membawa dirinya terombang-ambing disana. Sesekali tangan dan kakinya ikut bermain, juga kepalanya yang sesekali muncul dipermukaan. Jungkook menghela napas, ia ingin sekali bisa dekat, setidaknya bisa mengenal sosok sang kakak lebih jauh. Namun sepertinya Taehyung menutup akses untuk mengenal dirinya. Seakan ia memblokade seluruh jalan agar Jungkook tidak bisa masuk kedalam sana. Jungkook menghela napas lagi, lalu memilih untuk kembali ketempat ia duduk, sebelum ia tersungkur karena tersandung akar pohon dan membuat suara yang menyebabkan Taehyung menghentikan kegiatannya.

" Siapa disitu ? " Teriaknya. Jungkook menutup mulutnya, barusan ia bertindak sangat bodoh, sekarang ia merasa seperti pencuri yang tertangkap basah. Ia tidak mengeluarkan suara apapun, ia tetap diam tanpa pergerakan, menyenderkan tubuhnya di balik pohon pinus. Sayup-sayup terdengar suara seperti seseorang yang baru saja keluar dari kepungan air, dan itu memang benar. Taehyung keluar dari dalam air dan memutuskan untuk memeriksa suara yang mengganggunya. Suara langkah kakinya membuat debaran jantung Jungkook bertambah setiap langkahnya. Ia menutup matanya, namun tidak terdengar apa-apa. Sekitar 5 menit, akhirnya ia memberanikan diri membuka matanya dan melihat sosok kakak barunya berjongkok di hadapannya.

" Apa yang kau lakukan disini ? " Tanyanya dengan nada mengintimidasi. Jungkook menundukkan kepalanya dalam-dalam, ia takut untuk bertemu tatap dengan kakaknya, ia takut untuk menjawab bahkan melihat ujung kaki milik pemuda dua tahun diatasnya. Taehyung menghela nafasnya, kemudian berdiri. Meninggalkan Jungkook yang masih saja menenggelamkan mukanya dibalik lipatan lutut miliknya.

Tujuh tahun berlalu dan Taehyung belum juga menerima Jungkook sebagai adiknya. Adik yang tidak memiliki hubungan darah dengannya. Sudah berbagai cara Jungkook lakukan agar ia setidaknya bisa berinteraksi hangat dengan sosok yang dikaguminya. Namun Taehyung tidak pernah merespon dirinya, tidakkah ia tahu adik kecilnya merasa kesepian dirumah sebesar ini setiap hari? Bundanya yang semakin hari semakin sibuk menambah daftar panjang alasan ia kesepian dirumah yang ia tempati sejak tujuh tahun lalu.

Jungkook menghela nafasnya, saat ini ia duduk dikelas sepuluh sekolah menengah. Selama tujuh tahun ia beradaptasi dengan kehidupan barunya. Selama itu pula sang kakak tidak pernah menganggap Jungkook itu ada. Tetapi Jungkook tahu, ia sangat tahu apa yang menyebabkan Taehyung tak pernah merespon Jungkook kecuali saat saat benar terdesak. _Ia mirip dengan seorang anak yang membuat ayahnya kecelakaan sembilan tahun lalu._

Bunda menceritakan kepadanya, saat itu ayah Taehyung yang menjabat sebagai direktur perusahaan kedatangan tamu, sahabat lamanya. Pria tersebut ternyata tidak datang sendirian, ia membawa seorang anak balita yang tidak bisa diam. Setelah berbincang cukup lama, akhirnya mereka memutuskan untuk makan di sebuah restoran disana. Mereka berjalan kaki, ayahnya tidak ingin naik mobil karena ingin mencari suasana baru begitupula rekannya. Anak kecil itu tentu saja dibawa, tak lupa ayahnya mengajak Taehyung untuk ikut. Taehyung yang saat itu masih kelas 3 SD tentunya sangat senang apalagi diajak berjalan-jalan.

Mereka makan dengan tenang disebuah restoran terdekat, menikmati santapan lezat yang terhidang sambil sesekali bercengkrama sebelum rekan ayahnya gelisah mencari anaknya. Ayahnya pun ikut mencarinya, bahkan sampai keluar restoran. Taehyung ia suruh duduk tenang didalam restoran sambil menikmati makan siangnya. Semua berlalu begitu cepat, yang Taehyung ingat hanya sebuah teriakan disusul suara dentuman keras lalu ia melihat ayahnya bersimbah darah ditengah jalan dengan seorang anak balita dipelukannya yang tampak baik-baik saja.

Sejak saat itu, Taehyung yang dulu bersikap ceria dan sedikit kekanakan berubah drastis menjadi seorang pemurung dan pendiam. Sorot mata yang dahulu diisi oleh keceriaan kini kosong dan dingin. Ia bahkan membenci ayahnya yang meninggalkannya secepat itu. Ia menangis setiap malam, bahkan menghiraukan panggilan dari sang bunda. Sosok sahabat, teman, ayah dan lelaki dihidupnya kini telah tiada. Ia sangat terpukul akan hal itu. Sosok yang mengajarinya berenang di kolam belakang, sosok yang mengajaknya bermain bola setiap minggu, sosok yang menemaninya bermain setiap ada waktu luang, sosok yang setiap hari membawakan berbagai jenis oleh-oleh hanya untuk dirinya dan sosok yang mengerti sesama lelaki hanya tinggal kenangan. Ia begitu dekat dengan ayahnya, ia begitu menyayangi ayahnya, ia tak sanggup berpisah dengan ayahnya dan sekarang ia harus kehilangan ayahnya.

Lalu sekarang ia harus bertemu dengan Jungkook, seorang anak yang bundanya ambil di sebuah panti asuhan yang _Demi Tuhan..._ Sangat mirip dengan anak yang membuat ayahnya meninggalkan dirinya. Memang Jungkook tidak ada sangkut pautnya dengan kematian sang ayah, namun melihat Jungkook ia merasa seperti melihat pembunuh kecil yang berada didekapan ayahnya. Ingin sekali ia melupakan fakta bahwa Jungkook tidak bersalah, namun sulit sekali untuk menghapus bayang-bayang pembunuh kecil didalam diri Jungkook. Ia ingin menyayangi Jungkook, sebagai mana Jungkook sangat menyayanginya meski ia tidak pernah merespon apa-apa. Tetapi entah kenapa semuanya terasa begitu sulit. _Mengapa menghapus memori buruk lebih sulit dibandingkan dengan menghapus memori indah ?_

Pagi itu, seperti biasa Jungkook bersiap-siap untuk berangkat sekolah. Ia memakai seragamnya dan memasang dasinya dengan hati-hati. Setelah merasa sudah cukup, ia meraih tas ranselnya lalu bergegas menuju ruang makan. Disana ia melihat Taehyung yang sedang menyantap makanannya dalam diam.

" Selamat pagi, _Hyung_ _(*_ " Sapanya ceria, namun seperti biasa ia tidak mendapatkan balasan maupun gumaman respon dari kakak dihadapannya. Ia mendudukkan dirinya didepan Taehyung, lalu menyantap pancake kesukaannya dengan semangat. Taehyung yang dihadapannya tidak peduli dengan apa yang dilakukan Jungkook. Ia tetap memakan sarapannya dengan tenang.

" Tae, Kook, hari ini bunda ada pekerjaan di Busan, sekitar 3 sampai 4 hari, apa kalian tidak apa-apa dirumah sendirian ? "

Pernyataan tiba-tiba dari sang bunda sukses membuat Jungkook tersedak, secara terburu-buru ia meminum susu dihadapannya dan menatap mata bundanya. Sedangkan Taehyung masih tidak peduli dengan apa yang barusan terjadi. " Maksud bunda, aku dan Taehyung hanya berdua selama itu ? "

Bundanya mengangguk-anggukan kepala, kemudian mengelus kepala kedua anaknya. Mereka berdua tampak menikmati elusan dari tangan sang bunda dikepala mereka, tidak, lebih tepatnya hanya Jungkook yang menikmatinya karena Taehyung sama sekali tidak memperdulikan apa yang sang bunda lakukan. " Jaga diri kalian baik-baik, dan Taehyung, jaga adikmu " pesan bunda sebelum melepas kedua anaknya berangkat menuju sekolah masing-masing.

Sekolah, tempat didikan bagi anak-anak dengan tujuan untuk menjadi anak yang sukses dan mampu memajukan bangsa. Sebagai remaja berumur 15 tahun, Jungkook tentu saja bersekolah. Meski ia masih menyandang status 'murid baru'. Sekolah Jungkook sama dengan sekolah Taehyung. Sang bunda selalu memasukkan Jungkook ke sekolah yang sama dengan Taehyung meski seringkali ditolak oleh sang sulung. Dan disinilah Jungkook, menghabiskan waktunya secara rutin sejak ia kecil, membaca di perpustakaan.

" Halo Kook! Tadi aku bertemu dengan Taehyung, sepertinya ia ingin pulang, kenapa kau tidak pulang bersamanya? "

Jungkook menghela nafasnya, kemudian menutup buku yang sedari tadi menjadi fokus perhatiannya. " Mana mungkin aku pulang bersamanya jika dirumah pun aku tidak pernah diakui olehnya ? " Jawab Jungkook tanpa menatap mata sahabatnya, singkat namun sangat terlihat luka yang ia rasakan akibat dari penolakan kakaknya sendiri.

" Apa ia masih menghindarimu ? "

Jungkook menganggukkan kepalanya. " Kau tahu Jim, selama ini aku sudah berusaha untuk dekat dengannya. Setidaknya yah.. berinteraksi sedikit juga tidak apa-apa. Namun, ia tidak pernah menganggapku ada. Ia membenciku hanya karena aku mirip seorang anak yang membuat ayahnya terbunuh. Ia tidak pernah membalas sapaanku, bahkan ia kerapkali menolak jika bunda akan memasukkanku ke sekolah yang sama dengannya. Adakah yang lebih sakit dibandingkan dengan ditolak oleh kakak sendiri ? "

Tanpa Jungkook sadari, kristal bening dari mata mungilnya meluncur dan menghiasi pipi Jungkook dengan bekas jejak luncurannya. Jimin, sahabat yang kini berada disebelahnya segera memeluk Jungkook tanpa berkata apa-apa. Karena ia sendiripun tidak tahu apa yang harus ia katakan. Jungkook tertawa pelan dengan sikap sahabatnya yang selalu seperti ini jika Jungkook sedang dilanda kesedihan atau apapun itu namanya.

" Hei, aku tidak apa-apa, sungguh ! " Kata Jungkook, sembari tertawa pelan. " Setidaknya aku tahu, ia selalu berusaha menyayangiku seperti aku menyayanginya, hanya saja ia masih teringat bayang-bayang masa lalu. " lanjutnya.

Benar apa kata orang, waktu itu berputar sangat cepat. Tak terasa ia dan Jimin sudah menghabiskan waktu untuk sekedar mengobrol atau saling bercengkrama di perpustakaan selama 2 jam. Karena saat terakhir ia memeriksa jam tangan yang bertengger manis di tangan kirinya, ia mendapati jarum jam yang terus berputar itu telah menunjuk angka 5. Mengetahui hal itu, ia segera berpamitan pada sahabatnya dan disinilah ia sekarang, berjalan kaki menuju rumahnya yang bisa dibilang tidak jauh namun tidak dekat. Biasanya Jungkook akan pulang sebelum jam 5, untuk membantu bunda mengurus rumah ataupun membuatkan sesuatu untuk kakaknya. Tetapi saat ini, bundanya sedang tidak ada dirumah, sedangkan Taehyung sudah dipastikan tidak akan peduli dengan adanya Jungkook atau tidak. Jungkook menghela nafas lagi, entah sudah berapa kali ia menghela nafas seharian ini. _Terlalu banyak menghela nafas membuat kebahagiaanmu berkurang,_ kata Bundanya tempo hari. Tetapi dengan keadaan seperti ini, sepertinya tidak usah menghela nafas pun kebahagiaannya akan tetap berkurang. Banyak yang ia pikirkan diperjalanan, ia memang memilih untuk tidak naik bus yang setiap hari lewat didepan sekolahnya. Ia hanya ingin mencari ketenangan, ingin melupakan kakaknya sejenak.

" Aku pulang "

Rumah itu sepi, sangat sepi. Tak ada bunda yang selalu menyambutnya ketika ia sampai dirumah. Ia menghela nafas, mengharapkan sang kakak menyambutnya pun mustahil. Jungkook melepas sepatunya dan menaruhnya dirak sepatu. Kemudian ia melangkah menuju kamarnya, sekilas ia melihat Taehyung sedang duduk ditaman belakang sambil membaca sesuatu. Kamarnya adalah tempat ternyaman nomor satu di daftar 'Tempat Ternyaman' yang Jungkook miliki. Ia melempar tasnya sembarangan kemudian merebahkan diri di kasur empuk yang menemaninya tidur selama tujuh tahun ini tanpa melepas seragam sekolahnya terlebih dahulu. Matanya menerawang kelangit-langit, tangannya ia jadikan tumpuan kepalanya dan kakinya yang ia biarkan menggantung disudut tempat tidur. Terlalu banyak yang ia pikirkan, terlalu banyak teka-teki yang tidak dapat ia pecahkan, terlalu banyak pertanyaan yang tidak dapat ia jawab. Airmata kembali menghiasi kedua pelupuk matanya dan segera ia hapus dengan salah satu tangannya. _Lelaki sejati tidak boleh menangis,_ katanya dalam hati.

Lamunannya buyar saat mendengar suara ketukan pintu. Ia mendudukkan dirinya kemudian bangkit untuk melihat siapa yang mengganggunya. Matanya melebar ketika mendapati Taehyung berada di hadapannya sekarang. Tak menyangka kakaknya akan menemuinya meski tatapan dan sorot matanya masih jauh dari kata bersahabat. Bolehkah Jungkook merasa bahagia?

" Ada seseorang menunggumu " Kata Taehyung singkat lalu pergi tanpa menunggu jawaban dari Jungkook. Seulas senyuman terpatri di wajah Jungkook, setidaknya ini kali pertama Taehyung berbicara kepadanya, bahkan menghampirinya. Dengan senyuman yang masih bertengger di wajahnya, ia menghampiri 'seseorang' yang dimaksud Taehyung.

" Zelo? "

Seseorang yang sedang duduk di kursi ruang tamunya menengadah dan langsung berdiri begitu melihat Jungkook, sahabat panti asuhannya. " Halo Kook, sudah lama tidak bertemu "

" Bagaimana kau bisa mengetahui rumahku ? "

" Mudah saja, ibu yang mengadopsiku adalah teman dari ibu yang mengadopsimu "

 _Dunia ini memang sempit,_ pikir Jungkook.

Saat ini mereka, Jungkook dan Zelo sedang berada di Cafe milik orang tua Zelo. Setelah mereka berbincang-bincang sebentar dirumah Jungkook, Zelo mengajak Jungkook untuk mengunjungi Cafe milik orang tuanya. Banyak sekali yang ingin ia dengar ataupun ia ceritakan kepada sahabat masa kecilnya, namun ia sungkan untuk mengatakannya terlebih Zelo yang sekarang terlihat jauh lebih dewasa dibandingkan Zelo yang dulu suka memanjati pohon belakang panti dan melempari kaca rumah tetangga. Jadilah saat ini mereka menikmati makanan mereka sendiri dengan diam.

" Aku ingin mendengar kisahmu selama ini Kook " Suara Zelo akhirnya memecah keheningan yang sedari tadi menguasai mereka berdua. Jungkook yang saat itu sedang menikmati _Spagetthi-_ nya menengadah, melihat Zelo yang sepertinya sudah selesai makan. Jungkook meminum airnya kemudian tersenyum.

" Banyak yang ingin kuceritakan padamu.. "

Kemudian Jungkook menceritakan segala hal yang ia alami setelah ia di adopsi. Mulai dari sang bunda yang sangat menyayanginya, sekolahnya, sahabat barunya, pengalamannya saat diajari naik sepeda, sampai ia bercerita tentang Taehyung, kakaknya yang tidak pernah menganggap Jungkook sebagai adiknya. Jungkook menceritakan segalanya tanpa dikurangi atau ditambah, karena bagi Jungkook, Zelo adalah sahabat yang paling ia percayai. Zelo yang melindunginya dulu saat ia masih berada di panti, bahkan ia mengajukan dirinya untuk dihukum saat ibu panti menuduh Jungkook melakukan kesalahan. Jungkook menghela nafas setelah menyelesaikan ceritanya.

" Kau tahu Kook, saat kita memiliki satu orang yang membenci kita, maka seribu orang disana telah menanti untuk menyayangi kita " Zelo angkat bicara setelah mendengar sahabat kecilnya berkeluh kesah. " Menjadi anak adopsi itu tidak mudah, aku tahu. " Lanjutnya. " Karena saat kita di adopsi, kita harus beradaptasi dengan dunia baru yang sangat berbeda dengan dunia kita sebelumnya, jika sebelumnya kita diterima dimana saja, yah kecuali ibu panti kejam itu, saat kita di adopsi, pasti ada satu atau dua orang yang tidak bisa menerima kita, bahkan mereka tidak menganggap kita ada. " Zelo memejamkan matanya sebentar. " Setidaknya kita masih punya orang orang yang sangat menyayangi kita " Tambah Zelo mengakhiri perkataannya. Jungkook tersenyum kecil. " Kau memang banyak berubah, bukan lagi Zelo si tukang panjat pohon yang dulu. "

Jarum jam telah menunjukkan angka sebelas, dan Jungkook masih belum bisa menyelami alam mimpinya. Matanya masih saja terbuka, memikirkan apa yang akan ia lakukan tanpa bundanya 4 hari kedepan. Suhu AC yang semakin dingin pun tidak mengganggu Jungkook, ia berdiri dan perlahan-lahan keluar dari kamarnya menuju ke taman belakang. Ia duduk di bangku taman tersebut, seperti tujuh tahun lalu saat ia pertama kali datang kesini. Matanya menerawang, pertemuannya dengan Zelo memang sangat tidak disangka, Zelo sudah banyak berubah. Saat sedang asyik berkutat dengan pemikirannya sendiri, kembali ia di buyarkan oleh suara air yang mengganggu pendengarannya, _Deja Vu._ Jungkook melangkahkan kakinya menuju asal suara, dan kembali ia melihat Taehyung sedang meluncur dengan tenang dikolam. Ini sudah pernah ia alami tujuh tahun lalu, dan sekarang ia mengalaminya kembali. Bedanya, saat itu ia hanya mengintip dibalik pohon, sedangkan saat ini ia menghampiri sang kakak yang sedang duduk dipinggiran kolam renang.

" Hai _Hyung_ " Sapanya. Taehyung yang mendengar suara tersentak sedikit kemudian menoleh, matanya menangkap sosok kecil yang memakai baju piyama tengah tersenyum kearahnya. Taehyung mengalihkan pandangannya kearah lain tanpa membalas atau merespon pada Jungkook yang kini sedang memposisikan tubuhnya menduduki tempat disebelah sang kakak. Membiarkan air yang menggenangi kolam tersebut membasahi celana piyamanya. " Kenapa kau suka berenang ditengah malam, _Hyung ?_ "

Taehyung masih terdiam, tidak berniat menjawab seolah Jungkook tidak ada disana. Jungkook tahu akan begini, Jungkook tahu Taehyung tidak akan meresponnya. Namun, ia tetap mengajak Taehyung bicara, lebih tepatnya ia berbicara sendiri. " Maukah kau mengajariku berenang suatu saat nanti, _Hyung_? " Kata Jungkook " Aku tidak memaksa sih, aku hanya penasaran bagaimana rasanya bisa berenang. Kau tahu, aku selalu menganggap seseorang yang bisa berenang adalah orang yang hebat, dan aku bangga bahwa kenyataan _Hyung_ bisa berenang, itu berarti Hyung adalah orang yang hebat, benarkan ? " Lanjutnya. Taehyung masih tidak merespon apa-apa, masih menatap kosong tanpa menganggap Jungkook yang ada disebelahnya. " _Hyung,_ Apa kau.. masih membenciku ? "

Taehyung terperanjat, menatap Jungkook yang sedang menggigit bibirnya dengan pandangan aneh namun tak berkata apa-apa, menunggu Jungkook melanjutkan kalimatnya. " Kau tidak pernah menganggapku ada _Hyung,_ Kau selalu mengacuhkanku, kenapa ? Apa salahku _Hyung ?._ " Airmata Jungkook kembali lolos dari pelupuk matanya, ia tertawa sebentar kemudian menghapus airmata yang mengalir. " Aku cengeng ya Hyung? Aku tidak seperti Hyung yang bahkan kehilangan orang yang Hyung sayangi masih bisa berdiri dengan tegap " Tambahnya. " Bisakah kau menyayangiku Hyung? Seperti aku menyayangimu ? " Taehyung terdiam, apa yang dikatakan Jungkook sukses membuat hatinya tergetar. _Jika saja kau tahu bahwa aku pun sedang berperang dengan masa laluku sendiri untuk dapat menyayangimu Kook._

" Ah aku ini berbicara apa ? Maafkan aku Hyung, aku berbicara tidak sopan. Padahal dengan memiliki seorang kakak saja aku sudah sangat bersyukur, sekali lagi maafkan aku. " kata Jungkook, lalu ia berdiri dan melangkahkan kakinya masuk kedalam rumah. " Kau tahu Kook, saat ini pun aku dengan berusaha " Suara Taehyung menghentikan langkah kaki Jungkook secara otomatis. " Aku tidak tahu dan tidak bisa menghilangkan bayang bayang anak pembunuh ayahku saat melihatmu " Tambahnya. " Jangan kau kira aku tidak ingin menyayangimu, sungguh. Aku sangat ingin menyayangimu sebagai adik, agar aku maupun kau tidak lagi kesepian. Namun saat melihatmu, aku masih saja terbayang anak kecil pembunuh itu, aku harus apa ? " Taehyung menengadah, memejamkan matanya berusaha menahan airmata yang mulai menggenang dipelupuk matanya. " Aku harus apa? " Ulangnya lagi, seakan berkata pada dirinya sendiri. " A..aku tidak tahu, _Hyung_ "

Sudah sebulan sejak pembicaraan malam tersebut, dan keadaan mereka tidak berubah. Bundanya kemarin menghubungi mereka dan mengabari bahwa ia akan pulang sebulan lagi, entah karena urusan apa hingga kepulangannya terus ditunda. Saat ini Jungkook tengah menunggu sang kakak pulang. Namun, sudah jam dua belas malam Taehyung belum juga menampakkan siluetnya. Jungkook mendesah keras, mengacak rambutnya. Khawatir terhadap kakaknya, _Handphone-_ nya yang sedari tadi ia pakai untuk menghubungi Taehyung kini hanya tergeletak manis disampingnya. _Hyung, Kau dimana ?_

Telepon genggamnya berbunyi, ia segera memeriksa ID sang pemanggil dan mendapati bahwa Taehyung yang menelponnya. Tanpa basa-basi, ia langsung menerima dan memanggil sang kakak. Namun yang ia dapati, bukan suara sang kakak, melainkan suara lelaki yang jauh lebih dewasa membawa kabar bahwa kakak kesayangannya mengalami kecelakaan di tempat yang Jungkook tahu persis dimana letaknya dan saat ini kakaknya sedang di larikan kerumah sakit. Tanpa basa-basi, Jungkook segera mengambil jaketnya dan berlari keluar rumah tanpa peduli seperti apa penampilannya saat ini. Dipikirannya hanya ada Taehyung, ia terus berlari tanpa peduli dengan kakinya yang sudah mulai terasa pegal. Sesampainya di Rumah Sakit, ia langsung menghampiri seorang perawat dan menanyakan keberadaan kakaknya tanpa peduli nafasnya yang masih terengah-engah.

" _Hyung.._ "

Saat ini, Jungkook sudah berada di samping Taehyung yang berlumuran darah. Ia bersyukur setidaknya sang kakak masih bernafas, meski monitor detakan jantungnya terlihat lemah. Ia menggenggam tangan Taehyung tanpa peduli tangannya yang ikut terkena darah. Ia menumpukan kepalanya pada tangan kakaknya lalu menangis, ia sudah tidak peduli bahwa lelaki sejati tidak akan menangis, ia sudah tidak peduli apa kata orang nanti, ia tidak peduli. Yang ia pedulikan hanya Taehyung, kakaknya.

Dokter berkata bahwa Taehyung harus di operasi karena lukanya yang sangat serius. Saat ini Taehyung sedang berada di dalam sana dikelilingi manusia berbaju putih yang sedang melakukan tindakan terhadap dirinya. Jungkook yang sudah pasti tidak boleh masuk hanya bisa duduk sembari terus berdoa agar Taehyung diselamatkan. Airmatanya sudah membanjir sejak tadi, ia terus berdoa. Ia terus berharap yang terbaik untuk Taehyung. Bunda sudah diberitahu tadi, dan memutuskan untuk pulang esok hari. Tak berapa lama, seorang dokter keluar dari ruang operasi, Jungkook langsung berdiri, dan memandang sang dokter, menunggu apa yang akan dokter katakan. " Taehyung kehabisan banyak sekali darah, pasokan darah kami sudah kosong " dan Jungkook lemas seketika.

Pemakaman sudah sepi, kumpulan orang berbaju hitam sudah meninggalkan sepasang insan yang masih berada disana. " Anak bodoh.. " kata salah satunya. " Dasar anak bodoh. " Ujar pemuda yang saat ini menggenggam karangan bunga ditangannya. " Untuk apa kau mengorbankan dirimu sendiri untuk menyelamatkanku heh? Untuk apa kau menghabiskan darahmu untuk membuatku hidup? Untuk apa kau menolongku sedangkan aku tidak pernah memperdulikanmu.. Untuk apa Jungkook, Untuk apa ? "

Pemuda itu, Taehyung menjatuhkan lututnya disamping makam sang adik. Tangannya menggenggam nisan bertuliskan nama sang adik dengan kuat, airmatanya membanjiri mukanya. " Kenapa Jungkook ? Kenapa kau meninggalkanku saat aku sudah mulai menyayangimu, kenapa ? " Taehyung menempelkan kepalanya ke nisan sang adik. " Bahkan aku belum sempat mengajarimu berenang, aku belum sempat menyapamu dipagi hari, belum sempat bercengkrama layaknya seorang kakak terhadap adiknya, kenapa kau sudah meninggalkanku? " Isakannya semakin terdengar, Bunda yang sedari tadi disamping Taehyung hanya bisa meneteskan air mata tanpa sanggup berkata apa-apa. " Bahkan kita tidak punya ikatan darah.. " Tambahnya " Kenapa kau malah menolongku ? " Tanyanya lagi " Maafkan aku Jungkook, maafkan aku.. Ku mohon kembalilah, aku akan menjadi kakak yang baik bagimu. Maafkan aku "

Jika saja waktu bisa diputar, Taehyung ingin kembali ke masa dimana Jungkook menjulurkan tangan kearahnya dan menyambut baik tangan itu dengan senyuman, bukan meninggalkannya tanpa kata-kata, karena ia sadar, ia juga sangat menyayangi Jungkook. " Maafkan aku "

 _" Ambil darah saya dokter "_

 _Dokter yang berbicara tadi terperangah dengan perkataan Jungkook. " Apa maksudmu? Itu membahayakan dirimu sendiri, darah yang dibutuhkan Taehyung sangat banyak sedangkan jika kau mendonorkan darahmu sendiri kau yang akan terbunuh "_

 _" Aku tidak peduli dengan diriku sendiri, selama Taehyung bisa selamat aku akan mengorbankan apapun " Ujar Jungkook dengan mantap. " Tolong kakakku dok, demi aku. Sudah cukup banyak penderitaan yang Taehyung alami, dan aku tidak mau ia meregang nyawa secepat ini, ambil darahku "_

 _Kim Tae Hyung berhasil menjalani operasi, pendonor darah : Kim Jung Kook._

 _._

 _._

.

 **THE END**

.

.

Keterangan :

Hyung : Panggilan dari seorang laki-laki terhadap kakak laki-lakinya.

Deja Vu : Saat dimana kita merasakan apa yang sudah kita rasakan sebelumnya.

Seoul : Ibukota negara Korea Selatan.

* * *

 **A/N :**

My first vkook broship

Jadi ceritanya saya mau bikin cerpen untuk memenuhi tugas Bahasa Indonesia yang entah kenapa malah jadi FF. Untungnya guru saya boleh-bolehin aja :)) (Terimakasih banyak Pak R)

Terimakasih kepada Nenek saya yang membiarkan saya berkutat dengan laptop sampai lebih dari jam 12 malam, terimakasih kepada Sahabat-sahabat (Anus Fams *not rektum*) saya yang menyarankan untuk membuat salah satu dari tokohnya mati (emang dasar otak psikopat), Terimakasih kepada guru saya yang memperbolehkan saya memakai cast bias xD Terimakasih kepada **Freihxit** yang ngebet banget bikin si Jungkooknya mati.

Dan terakhir, Terimakasih kepada seluruh Readers, Review, Siders, Followers, dan lain-lain. FF ini ku dedikasikan untuk kalian semua.. I love u All

P.S : Call me Ray, Not Thor or Author :))


End file.
